My Little Star
by monkeygirl77
Summary: What if Lucifer hadn't been taken to the other world? What if he was there when they found his son? What would have happened if he got to actually parent his son? You get a domesticated Devil. That's what.


**Another little thing hiding in my folder! Jack and Lucifer fics are always welcome in my opinion!**

* * *

The last thing he remembers is the calming, familiar, icy presence of his father, his mothers sadness seeps into the love that she held so unconditionally for him, and his father reaches to comfort her and calm him, and then the world goes dark.

He opens his new eyes slowly, unsure at first, and when they adjust to the surrounding darkness there is a distinct lack of warm red or pale soft blue, and the icy presence is gone. The house feels uncharacteristically empty, and he slowly pushes himself to stand on newborn legs, wobbling at first, but quickly does he catch his bearings, steady himself with the railing beside him, as he gazes up the darkened stairs. Vaguely he recounts his mother walking up these stairs, carefully, with the aide of his father, and he follows in her footsteps. His premature powers bubble just under the skin, ready to jump out at a moments notice, to protect him from a world he was only just born into.

Under him, as he steps, the floor heats up, leavings trail of smoking foot prints in his wake.

He turns the corner at the top of the stairs and steps into the room. He knows this room to be his, it as the feeling of his mother, her love is in every stuffed toy and every stitched blanket, the protective and cool feeling from his father is soaked into the crib, the wooden chair, into every surface of this room. His fingers brush over the soft fabric of a blanket draped over the back of a wooden rocking chair as he retreats to a corner. He is frightened, new to this world, and all alone.

He wants his father.

Heavy footsteps come from the stairs outside, and for a moment he is sure that its his father coming for him at long last, and they will play and be together like they were before. His cool grace wrapping around him in a familiar sort of hug, the soft chuckle he gives when amused, everything will be as its meant to. But those footsteps are much too heacy to be his father, and that cool feeling he gets whenever he's near is missing.

The stranger peers into his room, turning the same corner, and the-man, thats what he was-looks down at him for a moment, a spark of interest and nerves taking hold. Jack peers up at him, eyes glowing with the power he has no control over just yet, and the strange man steps into the room cautiously, not so sure of himself anymore.

"Father?", but he asks anyway, hopeful that this is just another game his father is playing, though he doesn't want to play any games right now, he's tired, and scared, and just wants to be held by his father. Jack slowly, wobbly, gets to his feet, standing in the middle of his room, eyes glowing brighter the closer the man gets to him.

"No,no no n-no, I'm not your father.", he speaks softly to him, and while he appreciates that, he can't help but feel a sense of annoyance at his answer, he wants his father and he wants him now, "J-Jack? It is Jack, right?"

The nephilim looks over the man, nodding once, "Father...?"

He stares at him in alarm, as the door opens downstairs, more heavy foot steps, and a voice calls from down the hall. This one is gruff, and though this man-aptly named Sam or Sammy-is not his father, the others tone is far more scarier then this ones, and another man steps out from behind the taller one.

His face sets into something mean, and the little one watches as he lifts his weapon, and he fires a shot. The power under his skin rolls, it spins and he screams, and the room is filled with dangerous gold. His power lifts the two strangers, he doesn't like them, completely from the ground. He _screams_, terror and fear taking hold, and he flings them back into the wall.

Under him, the floor melts, flames lick around his toes, and he's made a mess of his room.

Softly, he steps around them, the floor smoldering as he does, and makes his way down the hall. Away from these men, he does not like them, he needs to find his father. Father will make him feel better again, he'll hug him and they'll play, and he'll make these mean men leave him alone. He pushes the door open, and smiles as a soft breeze brushes through his hair, stepping out into the open of the outside yard. This world is still so new and he wants to see every part of it.

"Jack?"

He knows that voice, that was the voice that made his father go away, the voice that he heard speaking to his mother, the voice that made everything bad.

"Come, we must go, your mother want-"

"Where is my father?"

His mother wanted his father to care for him, wanted him to watch out for him, he wants his father and is on the verge of a tantrum unless he gets him. The new person, this other angel he doesnt recognize all too well, but remembers hearing before everything went wrong. The power swirls again, tugging and pulling under his skin, waiting to be needed.

"Jackie?"

And then there's the other voice, deep, sort of gruff, but he knows this voice. The same voice that spoke to his mother so softly, and read him stories, and whispered him lullabies. Jack turns at the voice, a smile flitting to his features, "Father?"

The blonde man nods at him, smiling softly in wonder, and opens his arms, "Come here my little boy."

...

Castiel glowers at the blonde angel, but he goes ignored as the boy walks into his father's open arms, they curl around him, firm, strong, and completely. He feels safe here, warm, and gives a sigh of contentment as he settles closer.

"You weren't here father.", the chest under him rumbles with a chuckle, "I was alone and I didn't like it."

Lucifer clearly does not know what to think of the fact that his little baby boy is not, well, he's not a _little baby boy_, phycially in appearance he seems to be in his mid to late teens, but under his skin, the grace within him is no more then a few hours old. Jack fits perfectly in his arms, and he smiles at the little ones soft voice, and kisses the top of his head, "I know. But I am here now my little one.", he takes a quick moment to look him over. A frown graces his features as he takes in his son, a pinch of confusion clouds his mind as to why he is so much more grown then he should be, but he lets that matter go at the moment, more pressing matters at hand, he feels the boy shiver against him and it's in that moment he comes back to himself, and realizes his son is completely in the nude.

"You must be cold, where are your clothes?", he shrugs off his jacket, reaching around to wrap his little child in it, still warm frm his own body heat, Jack sighs contentedly and leans further into his shoulder. Lucifer smooths his hand over his hair, smiling at the fledgling grace that reaches out for his, curling it in a gentle embrace and he chuckles softly when it hums in happiness and settles down almost instantly. It's only then, content and safe, in his fathers hold that he remembers the men in the house.

And the mess he's made of his room.

Jack pulls back, only slightly, and peers up at his parent. Lucifer smiles down at him adoringly, eyes crinkling at the sides, completely wrapped around his little finger and they've only just really met.

"Father I didn't mean to make a mess.", his eyebrows meet in question, "And I didn't mean to hurt the two men they just scared me and I couldn't find you."

He shakes his head, "There is nothing to be sorry about, show me and I will fix it,", he looked him over more carefully, "And lets get you cleaned up and ready, get your things, you will come live with me now."

The boy nods softly, taking the hand his father offers out to him, and they step away from the other angel. Castiel feels for his blade, setting his jaw, and steps after them. Lucifer cannot leave this place with the boy, Jack is too impressionable, and all they need is someone with an agenda like the fallen angel to get their claws into the mallible newborn nephilim. He follows behind them silently as Jack leads Lucifer up the stairs and down the hall to the nursery, Sam and Dean are groaning, just getting back to themselves, the dents in the wall show all just what had happened, smoke is still rolling up from the floor, foot prints burned into the wood paneling. Lucifer kisses the back of the boys hand and kneels, tugging his fingers a bit to ensure he knows to stay, and reaches to press his fingers to the floor. His grace shimmers over the foot prints, mending the panels and righting the things that had been broken in his sons hectic first few hours on this earth.

Sam and Dean sit up, rubbing at their heads, as Lucifer's grace washes over them as well. Jack stands still, silently, wrapped up in his father's warm jacket watching as he fixs whats been broken.

Castiel sets a hand on his shoulder, and like a hairline trigger, he turns with vicious golden eyes. A large cool hand cups his cheek and turns him back around, to peer into his fathers soft eyes. Lucifer shakes his head and pokes his nose and he giggles at him.

"Calm down now little one, lets get you some pajamas and a bath," he nods and curls around his fathers arm again, Lucifer smiles down at him, rubbing his head softly and he turns to gather up a pair of pajamas. Kelly had planned for a baby, everything they had was for a baby, but it was nothing a bit of grace could not fix, "Come on lets get you cleaned up, and you can rest while I get everything packed up for our move."

"But father I am not tired."

He smiled at the boys insistance, "Little one, I can see you as you are, I can see how truly exhausted you are, so new to this world, so eager to explore it, but to do so you must rest first."

Jack nodded, looking up at the archangel imploringly, "Can I sleep in your wings father?"

"Of course fledgling."

He smiles happily and the archangel motioned for him to get himself down the hall to wash up, patting his jacket covered bottom as he bounced passed. Honestly, he may look almost grown, but he was quickly learning that looks could be decieving in that fact, the boy was still very much a babe in almost every meaning of the word.

Lucifer smiled as he stepped around the room with surprising ease, knowing where to go for what, he gathered up a bag to put the items they would need in; socks, underwear, pants and shorts, shirts and toys, the blanket Kelly had made one week some time ago, the items he wanted and knew his child would need.

Though at the moment most of the clothing choices were a bit small, he could change that when the time came, he ignored the other occupants in the room as he made his way around, stepping over Sam and Dean as they still had yet to catch their bearings enough to get off the floor.

"You can't expect us to allow you to take the nephilm."

"He has a name Castiel", Lucifer's tone was dismissive, "His name is Jack", he zipped the bag up and reached for the boys jacket, willing it to enlarge itself, and then did the same thing with his pajamas, it was raining where they were going and he needed to make sure that his kiddo was all bundled up before they left, "And you will do nothing to keep me from my son."

There was the underlying tone of an unspoken threat in his voice, one that was not to go unheeded, and Castiel felt his unseen wings rustled in discomfort. Lucifer hadn't been a part of the host for decades upon decades, but his previous place at Michael's side still shown through, the Great Morning Star. He was not something to be trifled with.

Still he stood his ground.

When ten minutes passed and there was no sound of the shower turning on, the archangel straightened up and heaved a sigh, again, the boy was a baby in all but appearance and he had assumed he would know how to work the shower. Setting the bag down in the hall next to the nursery room door, he stepped away for a moment, disappearing into the bathroom.

...

Jack peered up from where he'd curled himself up, under his fathers jacket, between the counter and the tub, he's been sitting there, bent over on himself for a little over twenty minutes. His eyes are flecked with pure gold, but maintain the blue of his mother. Lucifer smiles down at him as he kneels, reaching out to caress his cheek, and the nephilim purs into his touch, nuzzling closer.

"You have no idea what a bath is, do you little one?", when the boy shakes his head into his palm, the archangel gives another smile, "I'm sorry kiddo, I'm just as new at this as you are, come here.", he helps the little one up, steadying him when he wobbled only slightly, and curled him onto his knee when he sat on the edge of the tub, Jack folds against him comfortably, smiling at the feeling of being so close to his father.

Lucifer pat his belly softly, reaching to turn the water on for him, feeling it for temperature. When he was sure it was just right, he put the stopper in, and watched as the water began to fill up the tub itself. Jack reached out cautiously, wanting to feel the water for himself, and Lucifer watchs him carefully, cupping a handful of water in his hand, and let the boy press his own palm to it, feeling the water, threading his fingers through the fingers of his father, he smiled up at his parent, liking the feeling of the water, and Lucifer returned it in kind.

"Now come, lets get you in and cleaned up", Jack stands when instructed to, allowing his father to pull the leather jacket off and guide him into the tub, he smiles and splashes slightly, giggling as the warm clear liquid splashes up onto his chest and his face. Lucifer chuckles and strokes his hair, reaching over him for the soap, "Okay kiddo, heres how this works,", and the washcloth, "You take these two and rub them together until you see bubbles, see, like this,", Jack giggles at the white bubbles and reaches up to poke at them, Lucifer catches his arm in a gentle grip, rubbing down his arm and into his underarm with the sudsy cloth, the boy giggled a bit when he got to his underarms and he chuckled again, shaking his head, his boy was a ticklish little thing.

They work slowly, him explaining every little thing, until his boy is completely clean and ready to get out. Jack steps out, shivering until he's wrapped in a towel, and curls back into his father's chest. Lucifer rubs another towel over his head, drying his hair, and curled it down around his shoulders, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks fondly, "Lets get you into some pajamas, hmm?, how does that sound?"

Jack nodded sleepily, wanting to pull himself closer, and fall asleep but he refrained. Now was not the time. Lucifer smiled at him knowingly though and pulled a shirt over his head, and then the pants, and only then did he make his desire to be held known. Lucifer chuckled, nodding, and Jack raised his hands to be picked up.

Day one of fatherhood almost complete.


End file.
